The Ripple in Man and Mutantkind
by Mistercraycray95
Summary: It was a normal school day at Bayvile High School for David Ripley, or as normal as it could be for an abused gay kid, until he finds out he's a mutant, which is more scarier than finding out you're gay. However, when he finds out that he's not just a mutant, or gay, it gets even scarier. Rated M for language and yaoi scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

_Author's Note: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel. David Ripley is my OC. And the events in this story correspond to the episodes in the series, plus a few extras and changes. Also this is my first fanfic so please rate fairly, if you will._

**Bold: In thought**

_Italic: Location, time, and date_

Chapter One: Normal day at school

My name is David Allan Ripley. My real name is Josh Davidson, but you tell anyone this and you die! No I'm just kidding, but seriously, don't tell. I'm just making sure I know my own name because of what happened earlier this morning.

_(Bayville High School: 10:54)_

"For the love of God, I'M NOT GAY!"

"Of course you're not fag, why else would you be kissin' that Daniels guy, you taste testin' his lip-balm to see what flavor it is?" Said Duncan.

"I WASN'T KISSING HIM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled

Duncan grabbed me and slammed me into the locker; I think my feet weren't touching the ground, because I could barely feel my feet or the ground.

"Are you talking back to me fairy-boy?" asked Duncan "Do I need to remind you of your place in my school?"

"DUNCAN!"

He turned his head around to see a fine looking guy with neat looking red sunglasses and tacky pants walk towards us. Scott Summers is his name, cute, but really creepy. Oh yeah, did I mention I really am gay? No one else knows, but Duncan found out somehow, probably Carl my dumbass, abusive excuse of a father told him to make Duncan beat me while I'm at school.

"Go away Summers, this little queer's getting himself a knuckle sandwich." Said Duncan

"Leave him alone Duncan, this is the fifth time you bothered him today, give it a rest." Said Scott

"This piece of shit shouldn't have been walking down my hallway, near the locker rooms where we change, and we're naked! I won't have queer boy stopping by to check my junk!" Said Duncan

"I'm not GAY! I'm not checking you out! Besides if I were, you wouldn't be my type!" I yelled

"Is that so?" Said Duncan

"Yes, I would not, absolutely not, date total dim headed, asinine, ignoramus like you!" I said

And after a brief moment of silence, which lasted for half a second, I was seeing stars and my breath was completely gone. I saw Scott push the other guys away and some red head grabbed Duncan by the shoulder. I think that was Jean Grey, Mathews' girlfriend. What the fuck does she see in that douchebag? She's like the exact polar opposite of him and she is much more prettier than him, so I must ask again, WHY?!

Anyway I woke up in the nurse's office feeling nauseous and light on my feet, and my head hurt like a bitch.

"Oh god, my head." I said

"Are you alright David?" Asked Jean

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" I said

"Hey, be nice. You were lucky she got Mathews to lay off you." Scott said

"Yeah, whatever, sorry red." I said

Grey smiled at me. It was the nicest smile anyone has given me without the expression that they will love to beat me to a pulp. I stood up and started to fall.

"Whoa, are you okay dude?" Said Scott

"Yeah, just got up a little too fast." I said

"You probably fell on your head when you fainted, you should maybe stay here and have the nurse look at you." Said Jean

"I just got up a little too fast, that's all." I said

Grey and Scott looked at me with concerned faces.

"Look I'm fine, I need to get to class." I said

I got up off the bed, grabbed my bag and walked towards the doorway.

"I'm sorry he keeps beating on you David, I wish I could stop him." Said Jean

"And I'm sorry you date the neighborhood asshole, and you can stop him. Tell principal Darkholme for god's sake, no, my sake, if you really care" I said

Grey looked at me for a second and just stared at the floor.

"I thought so, and call me Ripley, all my friends do, oh wait I have no friends!" I yelled as I ran out. Scott just looked at Jean and back at the doorway with a disappointed look on his face.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Author's note: Oh my god! Intense huh? Hope you like it, please review, and review nicely please. I'm saying please a lot because I'm nervous and need new ideas! Give me some good ideas and leave some nice comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. And the X-Men characters belong to Marvel, David Ripley is my character. And his boyfriend Kyle Daniels has no relation to Evan Daniels the Spyke.**

Chapter 2: Go Away!

After school, my head still hurt, but I decided to just suck it up and take some aspirin. Just then, my cell started to buzz. It was my boyfriend.

"Hey Kyle!" I said

"Hi David." Kyle said on the other end

"I didn't see you in class today, are you okay baby?" I asked

"Yeah baby I'm fine." He replied

"Bullshit, did Duncan give you crap today? Did he beat you?" I asked furiously

"No, but I need you to meet me at your house." Kyle said

"No Kyle, we can't meet anywhere near my house, we talked about this. My dad already thinks we're dating and I would love to keep a low profile with us." I said

"Please, I need to talk to you face to face at your house. Please." Kyle said

"Okay

His name is Kyle Daniels, and he was the only thing in my life that didn't suck shit. I rode my bike to my house and saw him looking at me through the window in my room, he looked sad.

"Dammit, if dad bothered him I'm going to… ah hell I can't do anything to him, he's too big for me or anyone to handle." I thought "Also I need to stop thinking; my head hurts enough as it is." I thought

I walked in and dad was watching some stupid game on the TV. He didn't hear me come in, thank god for that. I silently made my way to my room, and there was Kyle on the bed with a sad expression on his face.

"Are you okay Kyle?" I asked

He wouldn't look at me.

"Did that fat bastard hurt you?" I asked

He shook his head.

"He did! That asshole is going to get it! I'm fucking calling social services and the police right now!" I pulled out my phone and punched the numbers 911.

"You did!" Kyle said, he had tears in his eyes.

"What?" I said

"You hurt me David. And I lied, Duncan did hurt me, but you've hurt me worse than he ever could!" Kyle said

"What did I do wrong?" I asked

"Everything!" He yelled

"What, trying to be a good boyfriend?" I asked

"No, you haven't been." He said

"I took you out to dinner multiple times, held your hand when it needed to be held, and was there when you needed me. How is that not being a good boyfriend?" I asked

"Everything you just said is wrong! You took me out to dinner only two times and we have been seeing each other for six months, you only hold my hand when we are in a stall, you have me wear fucking high heels to make everyone think I'm a girl when they see two pairs of feet in one stall." He said

"Come on, it would make them all hate us even worse if they knew.." I said

"I'm not finished." He interrupted

"And you are never there for me, like when my grandparents died in that fire that took out half the school?" He yelled

"Don't you dare bring up the fire!" I yelled

About two years ago there was a fire that destroyed some of the homes in Bayville and destroyed half of the high school. I lost my best friend Spencer, and Kyle lost his grandparents. Spencer saved me from falling rubble, and ruptured his left lung, and Kyle's grandma fell through the second floor, his grandpa died trying to save her. They were his only family. And during the fire, I thought I heard someone laughing like a fucking lunatic. And I thought whoever it was, started the fire, and I vowed to find him, and kill him for it.

"You never came to the funeral, you never came to the wedding of my foster parents, and you never came anywhere because you are too damn vain and scared about what other people might think of you!" Kyle said

I couldn't speak. My headache was getting worse and my eyes were getting cloudy.

"You have to choose now Ripley! Either you come out with me and hold my hand, or I will leave you. I don't want to leave you baby, but you must choose now. You or me, if you don't choose in fifteen seconds, I'm out of here!"

I felt like my stomach was going to blow up. I didn't want to come out just yet, but if I didn't I would lose the only happiness I have in the world. I had to choose.

"Well, what will it be David?" Kyle asked

"I can't." I said

"What?" He said

"I can't choose now, I refuse to choose."

"You have to David, now!" Kyle yelled

My head was going crazy. It felt like my brain was trying to punch and burn its way out of my skull.

"Get out." I said

"No, you have to choose." Kyle said

"Please get out."

"You or me, I want you to choose right fucking now Ripley!"

Suddenly my head was on fire, literally!

"GO AWAY! RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as the fire enveloped my head and shoulders.

_(At the Xavier institute)_

The mutant Charles Xavier was at his mutant tracker Cerebro when it started beeping and wailing.

"Mutant detected. Mutant detected."

Charles Xavier looked at the screen and saw a red haired boy with his head on fire. He didn't look human. His head was engulfed in blue flame and his head was dark and hollow looking.

"Scott, Jean, come quickly." He said

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

**Bold= Demonic Voice**

Chapter 3: Go Away Part 2

I couldn't breathe. My heart was in my throat. I looked at my hands and they were glowing. I felt power growing inside of me and surging right through my body and going through my hands. I looked at Kyle and he was crying and shaking.

"Oh, my god! I hurt Kyle!" I thought

**"Kyle are you alright?" I said.**

I reached over to touch him and he screamed.

"Get away from me! Get away!" He yelled

"**Kyle please, it's me!**" I said, my voice didn't sound like me at all. It sounded low and distinguished..

"Get away!" He shouted running for the door. I wanted to stop him and make him stay here with me. But how could I touch him if I was on fire? I had to stop him so we could figure this out together.

"**Stop!**" I yelled

And Kyle just stopped right on the spot as if he were frozen.

"What the fuck is going on up there?" yelled Carl

"Oh shit! If Carl saw me like this, he would kill me, literally!" I thought

"Kyle we need to be quiet, okay?" I whispered

He whimpered as if he were trying to speak, or scream like I was going to kill him.

"**We just need to hide you somewhere until I can figure out this thing.**" I said "**Just be quiet and we'll all be okay.**"

I put Kyle in my closet with a gag in his mouth, when I started to hear Carl come up the stairs.

"I swear to god if you're doing drugs or masturbating, I'll kick your ass!" Carl yelled

I looked at my room and it was a mess. And then I saw myself in the mirror, my damn head was still on fire! My face was jet black and floating in a large blue fire. The strange thing was that it didn't hurt, but I could still feel the flames like a warm campfire's heat on my face. Still, it scared the shit out of me. I couldn't let anyone see me this way. My quote/unquote life was over.

"I wish that my head wasn't on fire." I thought in my head over and over again.

Until the warmth all over my head was gone. I looked into the mirror and my head wasn't on fire anymore, and then I noticed something really weird. My hair was supposed to be a light chestnut color, but when I saw my hair, it was as black as ashes. And I didn't notice it before, but it looked like I grew a few inches, maybe two or three inches taller than Scott Summers. Just then Carl burst in the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yelled Carl

"Nothing Carl!" I yelled back

"Bullshit, I smell smoke! Are you trying to burn my house down?" Carl said

"No, do you see any fire in here?" I said

"Don't give me lip you little faggot. I know that something is going on in here." He said

I had to think of something quick. I looked everywhere and then I saw my hair in my mirror again.

"I was dyeing my hair if you need to know so badly." I said

"Then why does it smell like smoke in here, huh?"

"That's what hair dye smells like dumbass!" I said

He grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me close to him.

"What did you say to me you worthless sack of garbage?" He yelled

"You heard what I said you insufferable prick. In fact, I have been saying many more things about you that are true. For example you never got to succeed in anything your life and get off real hard from saying and doing things to inflict pain on others to make yourself seem like a bigger man. To tell you the truth, I see something big grabbing at me and making life a living hell for everyone. To tell you the truth Carl you are nothing but a big, fat, asinine, pompous bastard who I have had the joyless pleasure of knowing. And another thing, you smell like used tampons, which girl was it this time, the big breasted wretch or the lice infested whore?" I said. I had no idea where I was getting the strength to say all these things, or where this rage was coming from. I know I didn't really dye my hair, but if I did it was nothing to say all those things about. But then again he had made me suffer my whole life, so he had it coming. All I knew then was that I was pushed down the stairs by him. I felt my leg break halfway down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain

"I'm gonna kick your faggoty ass you little shit." Carl said

My leg was in brutal agony and blood was rushing from my nose. I was really scared. I was actually convinced that he was going to kill me.

"Get away from me Carl!" I said

"Not until you get taught a lesson on keeping your damn mouth shut." He Said

My head started to get warm again as my fear began to turn into hatred and then to seething rage. And the next thing I knew my head was on fire again and I felt a lot of energy coming out of me.

"**I said get away from me you fat bastard!"** I yelled as the power enveloped me. Everything went dark as I saw Carl screaming, but I couldn't hear him. I wish I could have heard his screams, and that scares me. But what scared me most of all was the voice that came out of me, using my words. And before anything else happened that I knew of, I blacked out.

**At the Xavier Institute(While what was going on at the Davidson House)**

"_Scott, Jean, come to me!" Professor Xavier called_

And within seconds Scott Summers and Jean Grey were there.

"What is it Professor, another new mutant?" Asked Scott

"Yes, a very powerful one, and I think you know this one from school." Said Xavier

"Who Tolansky? We already know he's a mutant and he isn't anywhere near powerful, besides his stench." Said Scott

"It's not Tolansky, it's actually a young man named Joshua Davidson, or as you know him as Ripley." Said the Professor

"He is currently at his home in town, and his power is fluctuating at an alarming rate."

Jean and Scott looked at each other with concerned faces.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Xavier

"It's nothing Professor, it's just that Ripley's a good friend of ours and we don't want his own power to hurt him or to have other people coming after him."

Scott looked at Jean with a confused look.

"We should hurry and get there quickly." Scott Said

"Be careful you two, take Kurt with you, he should be useful if to need to escape. I don't know what the full extents of his powers are, he may be dangerous." Said Xavier.

"Okay. Thanks."

Soon Cyclops, Jean, and Nightcrawler were driving in the X-van.

"Why did you say we were friends with Ripley?" Asked Scott

"Because he has no friends and I think he can start making friends with us, if he wants to." Said Jean

"Who's Ripley?" Asked Nightcrawler

"He's screwed up in the head. Not that I blame him, but he hates Duncan and everyone who socializes with him, and if he's now becoming a dangerously powerful mutant, he could come after Jean." Said Scott

"No he won't Scott, he's not the kind of person who fights people, he's too logical and pacifistic."

As soon as Jean said that a large explosion of red and blue flames erupted from a house.

"Mein Gott!" Nightcrawler said

"That must be where Ripley is." Jean said

"Let's just hope he didn't do that on purpose." Scott said.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A.N.: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I apologies for the long wait; I will have a lot more chapters flowing in before you know it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

**Chapter 4: Searching for Life**

**Italic = Telepathic voice**

(Normal P.O.V.)

When the X-Men arrived at where Ripley's house should have been, it was gone; replaced by a large smoldering crater in the ground.

"Mein gott." Said Nightcrawler

"Everyone look for any survivors." Said Cyclops

"How could anyone have possibly survived this? " Jean Said

We don't know that for sure, we just need to look around and scout out the area until we find..."

"…ve find a dead body?" Nightcrawler said

Cyclops and Jean looked at Nightcrawler with an annoyed look.

"Something, until we find something." Cyclops said

They searched every square inch of the area. The found a few remains of the house practically vacuum packed into the ground, but there was nothing to be found, no one to be found. Cyclops didn't know whether to feel worried, or relieved. He knew Ripley had a strong hatred against Duncan Mathews, and any who were close with him, including Jean. But he knew that a dying teenager wasn't cool.

"Damn." He thought "Where could he be?"

"_Help me!"_ A voice called out.

Cyclops turned around; the voice sounded like it was right behind him, a little boy's voice.

"Hello? Where are you?" Cyclops shouted.

"_Please, help me!"_ The voice said

Cyclops started shifting through the charred rubble for the boy.

"I'm trying to get to you, where are you?" He shouted

Jean saw Cyclops shifting through the rubble in a panic.

"Scott." Jean said telepathically "What's wrong?"

"There's a little boy stuck somewhere around here, use your powers and try to find him and get Kurt down here!" Scott said

Jean scanned through the entire crater in search of a little boy. There was nothing, nothing but an uncomfortable silence.

"Scott I can't find him. I don't think there's anything here." She said

"No I know I heard him, he's screaming right now, how can you not hear him?! He's screaming at the top of his lungs!" Scott yelled

"Scott calm down, there is no one there." Jean said

"_Please over here! I'm stuck!"_ The voice shouted.

"Where are you?" Cyclops shouted back

"_Scott, calm down."_ A voice said. It was Professor Xavier.

"_Professor? Help me, please. There's little boy down there and..."_

"_Yes I know, but I cannot sense anything there besides the three of… just a moment."_ Xavier said

"Do you sense him?" Scott saked

"_Everyone clear the area!"_ Xavier shouted.

"Geez man ,vhats going on?" Nightcrawler said.

Just then a violent rumbling shook the ground.

"Kid are you there?" Cyclops shouted. There was no answer.

"Kid!" He shouted again.

Nightcrawler teleported behind him.

"Come on man." He said before grabbing him and teleporting them both to safety.

A large fire ball popped out of the ground, but there was something peculiar about it. It looked like it was something you would see on a holographic card or something, and the fire was giving off a blue aura.

"Vat is zas?" Nightcrawler said

"I don't know, but I'm feeling something from it." Jean said

"So am I." Cyclops said.

"_According to Cerebro, that fireball is at the same power level as what was detected from Ripley."_ Professor X said

"You mean that's Ripley?" Cyclops asked

"_I'm not sure, but I'm finding some stray thoughts from it. Oh lord." _

"Vhat is it?" Nightcrawler asked

"I'm feeling it too." Jean said.

"What is it that you both are feeling?" Cyclops asked.

"_Pain, anger, confusion, fear, so much of it all. It's absolutely astounding and terrible at how much there is." _Xavier said

"Maybe ve should try and talk to him. Ripley must be suffering in there." Nightcrawler said.

"No." Cyclops said

"Dude, if he really is feeling so horrible, don't you think ve should help him?" Nightcrawler said

"Kurt's right Scott. We need to help Ripley." Jean said

"We don't know what will happen if we do." Cyclops protested

"But we don't know vhat will happen if we don't." Nightcrawler said

"It's too risky." Scott said

"Hold on, what if the voice you heard was Ripley calling for help?" Nightcrawler asked. "What if his powers are killing him?"

"_Kurt's right."_ Professor X said. _"Ripley's powers are growing far beyond his control or understanding. It could be possible that one of his powers include telepathy, but it's so hard to figure out what's happening inside his mind from here."_

"Jean, vhy don't you try?" Nightcrawler said

Jean nodded and put her hand to her temples. She looked calm for a second, but then she gave a mighty scream.

"JEAN!" Cyclops shouted.

Jean wouldn't stop screaming. It was obvious that she was in contact with the fireball that may or may not be Ripley, but she was screaming as if terrified of something.

"We have to help her!" Cyclops shouted

"_Scott, don't touch her!"_ Professor X said _"I sense that Jean is linked to Ripley, but something is keeping the link open. If you touch her you could get sucked in."_

"I don't care, there's something going on in there that's terrifying her, maybe hurting her. I have to do something!" Cyclops shouted.

"Then I'm going in too." Kurt said "Ve're X-Men and ve have to stick together, ya?"

"_Everyone, none of you or even me has seen anything like this, so be wise to expect the unexpected. I'll provide any assistance if I can." _Xavier said.

Cyclops smiled and everyone touched the screaming Jean Grey, their bodies surging with great pain. Their minds intertwining with each other, flashes of all of their memories scrambling together and swirling like a whirlpool. This occurred for what seemed like forever before suddenly stopping. Cyclops and Nightcrawler opened their eyes slowly.

"Whoa." They both said.

"Vhere are we?" Nightcrawler asked

"I wish I knew." Cyclops said, but on the inside he didn't. There was nothing but darkness everywhere, the only that was giving out light were a bunch of what seemed like little campfires.

"Jean?" Cyclops shouted. No one answered. "Jean its Scott, where are you?"

"I'm right behind you." Jean said

"AH!" Both boys screamed.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys." Jean said

"You didn't scare us; it's just cold in here." Nightcrawler said.

"Right." Jean said.

"We were worried about you Jean." Cyclops said.

"Why, I'm fine." Jean said.

"You didn't sound like it before, you were screaming so loud I thought that Ripley was doing something to you." Cyclops said

"Scott, nothing happened, Ripley didn't do anything to me." Jean said. "All that happened was that I tried touching his mind and then these… images flashed in my mind."

"What did they look like?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know, they just looked like times that I felt guilty about something, which is really weird." Jean said

"Vhy? Guilty about vhat" Nightcrawler said

"Sneaking cookies from my mom's cookie jar or keeping a penny that my dad gave me to throw in a wishing well." Jean said blushing.

"Is that it?" Nightcrawler aked.

"You were a kid once; did you ever feel guilty for doing something as small as that later in life?" Jean yelled

"Whoa calm down Jean." Cyclops said.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have yelled at you for something so stupid." Jean said

"It's okay Jean." Nightcrawler said.

"There's something about this place that's making me feel like a..." Jean said

"…sad and angry little kid." Cyclops finished.

"Exactly!" Jean said

"Hello?" A voice said.

They looked behind them and there was a little brown haired boy wearing tattered clothes. "Who are you people?" He asked.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

**Chapter 5: Retribution part 1**

"It's you, the boy that I heard." Cyclops said. The little boy nodded his head.

"I heard your voice too. Are you here to rescue me? It's so dark and scary here, and I didn't know where I was or what was happening, but I keep feeling like something's following me, and he's going to hurt me." He said.

"Wait, who's he?" Scott asked.

"Carl, my dad. He keeps blaming me for stuff that isn't even my fault and keeps calling me names." He said furiously.

"What's your name?" Jean asked.

"Josh Davidson." He answered.

"That's a cute name Josh." Jean said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Josh, have you seen a teenaged boy about as tall as I am?" Cyclops asked. Josh shook his head.

"The only one I saw who was as tall as you is you." Josh said. "Whoever you are."

"We're the X-Men. My name is Cyclops, that's Jean Grey and Nightcrawler."

Josh looked over at Nightcrawler and jumped with a yelp.

"Is that what a fag looks like?" Josh asked.

"Vhat?" Nightrcrawler said.

"Excuse me?" Jean said.

"My dad said fags are demons that get sent back to hell. He keeps calling me one and he says that the devil will come and get me in my sleep, but I keep looking in the mirror and I don't see anything that makes me look like a demon." Josh said.

Everyone just stood and stared at him with disbelief.

"Josh, do you know what gay means?" Cyclops asked. Josh shook his head.

"There are many definitions of the word, one is being very happy, another is a very rude variation of the word because some people use it to call other people stupid, but you're not stupid are you?"

"I don't think so." Josh said.

"Another special version of the word means to be attracted to the same gender as you." Cyclops said

"What does that mean?" Josh asked

Jean sat down next to Josh.

"Have you ever felt a chill going all over your body that felt good whenever you saw another boy, or another man?" Jean asked. Josh hesitated, and then nodded his head.

"A few times, I would sneak my dad's Indiana Jones videos, but I wouldn't watch them."

"Vhy not, Indiana Jones is cool." Nightcrawler said.

"He is cool and I would sometimes watch them, but I couldn't stop staring at the cover of The Lost Ark. I would pause the movies all the time at certain spots and I didn't know why." Josh said.

"Did you find him good looking?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Josh replied.

"Did you feel that chill whenever you looked at him?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Josh replied.

"Scott." Jean said covering Josh's ears. "This is kind of a little girl talk." She whispered.

"Oh, right." Cyclops said. Jean uncovered Josh's ears.

"That chill that you felt, it's how I felt when I saw a cute boy I liked." Jean said. Josh stared at the floor.

"Does fag mean what you just said, me being attracted to another boy?" He asked. Jean nodded her head and placed her hand on Josh's shoulder as if trying to comforting him.

"Yes, but most people say that about boys and girls, and men and women who are like you because they're scared of people who are different than them, so they say words like that to make them feel bad about who they are." Jean said. Josh then put his head down, his eyes facing the floor.

"I felt that chill, towards this one boy I met in school."

"Shut the fuck up!" A voice called out.

"Vhat was that?!" Nightcrawler yelled.

"Oh no, we made him mad." Josh said. "You all have to go, now!"

"Wait, made who mad? Who are you talking about?" Cyclops said. Just then the entire area started to shake violently. And the darkness lifted to show a torn apart house that looked like it was recently burnt, but it was enormous. The X-Men and Josh were no bigger than action figures in comparison.

"My dad." Josh said.

Just then a giant man wearing jeans, a pallid shirt, and boots appeared. He had red eyes, light brown hair, a small bushy beard, and sharp teeth. He looked furious and looking for blood.

"I will not have you put these ideas in my son's head and turn him into some dirty cock sucker." He shouted.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

**Chapter 6: Retribution part 2**

The X-Men were struck with awe and fear of the sight of the drooling, red eyed giant in front of them.

"Alright guys just like the danger room. We hit fast and we hit hard, but we do it carefully and with a battle strategy." Cyclops said as Carl's hand slammed the ground where they were standing. They all scattered in different directions. Cyclops opened his visor and opened his eyes, but his optic blasts weren't firing.

"Hey, my eyes!" Cyclops said.

"Zey shoot red energy blasts vhenever you open your eyes, vhat about zem?" Nightcrawler said.

"They're not firing." Cyclops said.

"How can that be?" Jean asked.

"I don't know." Cyclops said before taking a brief glance at Nightcrawler. "Kurt, why did you turn on your image inducer?"

"I didn't. Vhy are you asking?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Look at your hands." Cyclops said. Nightcrawler looked at his hands and gaped. It was his more human appearance that shows when his image producer is turned on, but he was still wearing his uniform.

"Mein gott." He said.

Cyclops took off his visor and opened his eyes again, nothing happened.

"What is going on?" He thought.

"Scott!" Jean shouted. Cyclops turned around and Carl was going after Jean.

"Get away from her!" Cyclops shouted.

"Why, so you can have her all to yourself? She could never want a small thing like you when she can have a real man like me." He said.

"Jean, get yourself and Josh out of there!" Cyclops said.

"I can't, my powers are gone!" Jean said.

"Kurt teleport them out of here." Cyclops said.

"I can't, my powers are not vorking either." Nightcrawler said.

Cyclops looked over at Carl as he grabbed Jean in his hand.

"Let me go!" Jean screamed.

"Not yet red, we're gonna have a swell time, just you, me, and my bedroom." Carl said.

"Daddy please don't hurt her, she's really nice." Josh said.

"Stay out of this Josh." Carl said.

"But daddy…" Josh said. Carl then grabbed Josh in his hand and slightly squeezed him hard.

"What the hell did you say?" Carl said rapidly flicking Josh in the face with his enormous fingers. "You do what your father says and you don't get your ass beat, you pathetic little shit."

Josh was screaming and crying. "Dad please stop!" He pleaded.

"Stop crying you little pansy, be a man and stop crying like a pathetic fag." Carl said before flicking him in the head once more. Josh lowered his head and was really silent.

"Good boy." Carl said tossing Josh's body in the air, which landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Bastard!" Cyclops shouted. "He was your son, your own flesh and blood, and you killed him. You shouldn't be allowed to call yourself a father!" Carl slammed his hand on the ground really hard, the shockwave knocking both Cyclops and Nightcrawler out.

"Scott!" Jean shouted.

"No one tells me how to handle my kid, especially a little shit like you." Carl said before looking at Jean again. "Now where were we red?"

"Josh, wake up!" Jean said. He didn't move.

"Josh!" She shouted. He still didn't move.

"JOSH!" She screamed.

Just then Josh's body started to glow with a luminescent blue flame. His body started to age and grow, his hair changing from a brown chestnut color to jet black. "My name isn't Josh." He said before opening his eyes to reveal glowing blue eyes. "I am Ripley and don't you fucking forget it!"

**End of chapter six.**


End file.
